


Revenge against Kings

by ThisisJustaFan



Series: The Kings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Murder, Poisoning, Rebellion, Revenge, Royalty, Suicide, but it's not officially confirmed, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisJustaFan/pseuds/ThisisJustaFan
Summary: I remember it like it was yesterday, the new kingdom was coming to take over. "We have on choice but to run," they said, so we ran, ran from the king and his two warrior sons. Yet as I ran through the secret tunnels under my home, I swore revenge, against the king, against his two sons, against his whole army. Everyone in the kingdom wanted some kind of revenge, the king and his sons stole something from everyone, whether it was their wealth, their lands, their rights or their families and friends.Together the rebellion was born, all revenge sworn. We all chanted it in our heads, during work, meals, every moment of everyday, we chanted: "death to the kings".





	Revenge against Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is something I wrote last year and I've finally decided to post it. Please let me know if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to give reviews, if there's anything I can change or work on please let me know. I may continue or add to this but right now I think it's fine the way it is.
> 
> Please know that this is a short story so if I do add to it or change it, I will still keep it a short story.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

King James was arguing with his brother, Edmund, I didn't know what about yet I didn't bother listening like I usually did for the Rebels but I didn't really care I just knew that today was the day, after nine long years of planning, training, leading a double life, the day had finally arrived. Everything was planned out so beautifully, the argument, the meeting, the guards, even the au d'oeuvres and wine were perfectly placed, not to mention Edmund's aid in the plan, thanks to his obsession to overthrow his brother, to finally be out of James's shadow and sit on the throne, he made the prefect alibi, for the Rebels and our cause.

I placed the poisoned wine in front of King James, the wine was a gift Edmund had brought with him from his own kingdom just beyond the North River. I'd had this one before, it tasted smooth, aromatic and had a cherry sweetness to it.

"No," I thought to myself, "I mustn't get distracted". Today is for my family, the family that was murdered by the man who sits before me, the man who sits on the throne and does nothing while thousands die, the man who dared to call himself my King. Of course I knew that James, and anyone else for that matter, would never dare suspect me. I spent ten years of my life serving him without fail, pretending that I worshipped him, that I thought he was always correct, in the right, never able to do wrong, but I was ten, ten years old when he barged into my family's hut and declared my parent's execution, and my older sister's, and my three year old sister's. He killed a three year old girl with no hesitation, and all for what, what could he possibly gain from their deaths? Was it for the sake of wiping out my family? Was it for fun? Or because he had the power and authority to do so? I didn't know, I still don't, but what I do know is that he killed a three year old girl.

"This is why you joined the rebellion at the age of eleven, she is why you put up with him day after day, for her, for them," I remind myself. Tears welled up in my eyes but I didn't let them escape, I couldn't. I had to be strong, for them, for my beloved younger sister.

James bought the goblet to his lips, for a moment I let myself get excited, but Edmund asked another question and started yet another conversation and James put his drink down to answer, "Stupid Edmund," I thought quietly to myself. So I waited, and waited, for the evil man to drink his wine.

 

* * *

 

It was half an hour later and the meeting was coming to an end, Edmund stood up, preparing to leave when finally James took a gulp of the poisoned wine, the cyanide's effect was instant, and as the king started choking. I immediately jumped into action, grabbing the bread knife I stabbed myself in the stomach, oh lord it hurt but I stayed focused on the task at hand. I slid the bloodstained knife towards where Edmund was stood, staring in shock at the scene before him.

As I shouted out for the guards, who immediately came rushing in, my clothes got heavy and moist with the blood, now dripping thick, crimson drops onto the ground.

Once the guards saw the scene, they closed in on the shell shocked prince, but as they did, I saw the violent realisation come across his face as he started thrashing himself around, claiming it wasn't him, that I did it, asking how I could do this, that he thought we had a deal, but I wasn't worried or even surprised.

No one believed him, I'd spent years planning this out, how I'd do it, what my alibi was, even who would be caught in the crossfire, I knew what I was doing. Edmund on the other hand did not, being the younger brother meant he did not have the same training as the eldest, so dealing with this situation was new to him, and besides he was known for being the jealous younger brother, constantly stuck in his brother's shadow, he truly was the perfect alibi.

I silently watched the scene unfold, thinking about my family, both by blood and not. The people who took me in when no one else would, and those who gave birth to me. I thought about how my blood family were hanged for a crime they didn't commit. I continued thinking about them, all of them, all the days they had not lived, the sacrifices they made for the others, until my vision went black and the world tilted. It was finally over, the Kings were gone and I finally got my revenge, their revenge, everyone's revenge.

Or so I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. It's short, I know but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
